


Just A Game

by Zonee



Series: What Comes After [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Random & Short, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonee/pseuds/Zonee
Summary: Connor and Hank play games on Hank's old console.Can be read independently from the series.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: What Comes After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929349
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place not too long after the peaceful revolution.

«Don’t you dare shoot, you hear me?» Hank yelled.

«I have to. It’s the only way!» Connor yelled back. 

«No no no – HA! Fuckin’ missed me.» 

“… How?” 

«Eat lead, motherfucker!» 

“No – Don’t ! -” 

“Yes!” Hank hit his target and jumped up in victory, controller still in hand. 

Connor sat beside him on the couch and stared at his own controller as if that could explain why he had failed. “I don’t like this game.” he decided. 

“That’s only ‘cause you lost.” Hank said with a grin. 

The grin slowly faded when he took a closer look at his friend. Connor’s LED was cycling between yellow and red in short intervals. He’d put the controller beside him on the couch and held around himself feebly, like he was experiencing cold for the first time, but didn’t know what to do about it. That haunted look was back, a look Hank had seen on him too many damn times since they met up at Chicken Feed after the revolution. 

Hank sat back down on the couch, rubbing his neck. “Hey, I’m sorry, Con. Guess I can get a little too competitive sometimes.” Hank hadn’t played on his old Playstation 4 in years. It had been sitting in the attic gathering dust until they had a conversation about games, and Hank had decided to show Connor what gaming used to look like in the old days. One thing lead to another, and Hank was experiencing a serious case of nostalgia playing those games again. 

“It’s just a game.” Connor said, like he was trying to convince himself. 

“Hell yeah, it’s just a game.” Hank agreed. And then, more carefully: “Connor, what’s this really about?” 

Connor twitched a little when he turned to look at Hank, still holding around himself. “It’s irrational.” he said, frowning. 

“Well, I know a thing or two ‘bout irrational.” Hank said, silently urging him to continue. 

“What if – What if they’re alive? What if we’re forcing them to do something they don’t want to do?” Connor said quietly, casting a look at his controller. 

Puzzle pieces fell into place in Hank’s head. “Shit, kid. I’m sorry. I didn’t think -” Hank sighed, not sure what to say, angry at the pricks at CyberLife that had created intelligent life, and then continued to try to control them even after they showed signs of being alive. “Look, if game characters could become sentient, it sure as hell wouldn’t happen on this old thing. I guess they could become alive, but only in the minds of the people playing them, if you get what I mean. It’s just like characters in a book. There is no way a few words on a page could become sentient, but it still makes the reader _feel_ something, ya know.” 

Connor’s LED was only spinning yellow now, and he looked back to the television thoughtfully. 

“It’s a way for humans – and androids – to explore what it means to be alive?” Connor said. It was more of a statement than a question, but there was still an upward tilt at the end, like he wasn’t completely sure. 

Hank shrugged. “And to have fun.” he added. 

Connor’s LED gradually spun back to blue. He viewed the old games spread out on the living room table. “Could we try that one next?” he asked, pointing to the one at the far end. 

Hank grinned. “Oh, you’re gonna love that one. It’s all about choice. Got tons of different endings depending on how you play it.”


End file.
